


Image

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [7]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Photographs, Plans, Shadow!verse, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari wants to know what Tatsumi looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

Tatsumi can't remember much of what he looks like-- brown hair, blue eyes and a preference for suits are all he has told Watari.

Mother's one file photograph confirms this, but says little more. Tatsumi's apartment, sealed since his accident, has several suits but no pictures at all.

Watari gets along with Tsuzuki until certain persons are mentioned. After twenty minutes of yelling, he learns Tsuzuki destroyed his photographs.

After that, tea with the Earl is almost pleasant. His media collection is extensive, confirming Watari's suspicions about Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's partnership.

But he didn't expect Tatsumi to be so _hot_.


End file.
